


The Affairs of Gods

by BloodylocksBathory



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Comfort, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodylocksBathory/pseuds/BloodylocksBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles starring the Olympians. Some are sweet, while others are just plain steamy, porny fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nature of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> What started as little gift drabbles for a friend became fun snippets looking into the lives of the gods as seen in the Clash remake. So here they are, for your enjoyment, gentle reader.

The Nature of Relief

Poseidon gave a heavy sigh as he entered the Underworld. It was not a matter of avoiding the place; he had been in this realm countless times and his oceanic kingdom was practically a neighbor to it. The lord of the seas had become quite accustomed to entering the Underworld, and despite how dry and hot it could be at times, he found the conditions did not bother him as much as it once had.

The Underworld did not inconvenience Poseidon at all. It was his brother that was the problem. After the stunt Hades had pulled, he was in the proverbial doghouse, a prisoner of his own domain, and none too pleased about the situation either. Zeus had claimed that Hades’ isolation was a reprimand, but he never specified who was punishing whom. 

Poseidon speculated that Hades was mostly punishing himself.

The throne room was empty, but Poseidon found his brother soon enough, skulking in a cavern not far away. Hades lifted his head as though to regard the other god, but otherwise remained unmoving.

“I’ve come to make sure you are unharmed,” Poseidon announced, addressing his brother at the mouth of the cavern.

“All that water must be going to what brain you have left in your skull,” a dry, scathing voice growled out. Hades’ voice was always raspier when he was depressed. “Otherwise you would remember we cannot be harmed.”

“Then please excuse my poor attempt at bringing humor to the situation,” Poseidon bent forward to get a better look at the god huddled in the back of the cavern. “Please come out so that we may talk.”

Initially he thought Hades would not comply, but in less than a minute the lord of the dead was shuffling his way out into the dim light of the Underworld’s flames.

“Please don’t be so angry, brother. Despite popular belief of the contrary, it doesn’t suit you.”

Hades stormed past his brother as though the lord of the seas was not even present, taking a seat on the floor near his throne. He barely reacted when a hand fell upon his hunched shoulder.

“You are a lord of your own realm, and a vital one. Keep that in mind, brother. Perhaps it will give you comfort.”

“Yes, of course you would be so contented to say so…” Hades remarked, “…when you rule the oceans and our brother rules Olympus.”

Poseidon shook his head, trying to ignore the venomous words. Hades was only fighting to keep his miserable mood, after all. Like any deity, he had a formidable temper, and so did Poseidon, but he was not in the mood for a fight.

“Granted, the time and place for your plan may not have been so appropriate…” the ocean god admitted, taking a seat behind his brother. He leant in closer to the other god and in that brief moment before speaking, inhaled the smoky scent of his skin.

“But it was a very good plan.”

Hades tried to stubbornly ignore the way his brother nestled his face into his hair. He sighed, a sound of rustling kindling in his throat.

“My clever brother,” Poseidon whispered, nuzzling the back of Hades’ head, hands caressing a tense neck covered by a curtain of ashen hair. “My poor, clever brother.”

“Damn you… you allow no resistance.” Hades muttered, allowing his body to relax and reaching to cup the face behind him. “Like the very seas which you rule.”

“This is why my realm is that of the seas,” Poseidon mused aloud, armored hands drifting over his brother’s body. “It is who and what I will always be. Such is the same for you.”

In the split second that Hades’ body tensed, Poseidon knew he had made a mistake, but he was not fast enough to dodge the blow delivered by the god of the dead. Sparks flew and smoke filled the room, but Poseidon was otherwise unharmed. His brother was merely throwing a small tantrum.

“I apologize, Hades,” he said, standing up and bringing forth a heavy mist to stifle the smoldering cinders.

“Why did you come anyway, Poseidon?” his brother snapped, clearing the room of the smoke. His eyes burned red like hot coals. “Did Zeus send you to spread the message of how he gloats at my failure?”

“Nothing of the sort,” the ocean god insisted, approaching his kin carefully, arms up in sign of goodwill. “I came to provide some comfort during your isolation.”

“Keep your pathetic gesture,” Hades spat venomously. “Why should I even trust your charity? You would just as soon lie with our brother to progress your own objectives like all the others.”

So engrossed in his rant was Hades that he was caught off guard by his brother throwing himself upon him. In the act of surprise, Poseidon easily pinned his brother to the nearby wall. Black smoke spread from the two gods like a cloak as Hades cursed at his brother and fought against the hands which now held his arms against the wall.

“Unhand me!” he shouted. “Release me, or”—

Hades’ words were silenced with a kiss, hard and passionate. In the time taken for him to realize Poseidon’s intent, his released arms were already snaking their way around his brother’s torso. Memories he had tried to banish into the furthest reaches of his mind came rushing back like the tide, memories of intimacy between the two gods from what seemed like eons ago, yet now feeling only like the most recent of lapses into primal, lustful passion. Had it truly been so long ago?

Yes, Hades said to himself, kissing back. Yes, it had been far too long.

Though still pinned against the wall, Hades hardly cared, as the position held him in place so that he could wrap his legs around Poseidon’s hips, urging their bodies to be as close as physically possible. Were they able – and it was very likely they were – they would have merged as one and felt not only their own pleasure but that of one another’s. Poseidon reflexively began to buck his hips in response to the locking of legs and he tore at his brother’s blackened armor. Hades did the same, and in no time pieces of armor were falling in fragments to the floor from both gods’ clumsy attempts to disrobe each other.

Moaning, Hades shoved his tongue, literally burning to the touch, into his brother’s mouth. The interior of Poseidon’s mouth was alternately cold as rushing water, and the combined sensation brought shivers of ecstasy down both of their spines.

Arms around one another, the two gods made their way to Hades’ bed chamber, Hades being carried there with his legs still locked around Poseidon’s waist. The lord of the dead was tossed onto his bed with deliberate force and once again pinned down, and the two gods’ kisses would have caused bruises had they fallen on any mere human.

“Make love to me,” Hades whispered between kisses. 

What little clothing which remained was torn away and hands explored places which were familiar again, even after so many years without intimacy. Hades’ back arched and he moaned sharply at the feeling of Poseidon’s lips lightly touching his chest like drops of rain. His grip tightened on his brother’s shoulders and he exhaled as he let go, fingers tickling at nipples which hardened beneath his contact. Poseidon predictably reacted to the touch and nudged his face into Hades’ neck, attacking it almost as though he were a lion going in for the kill. He did not bite, but the cry his brother made was so sharp and sudden in pleasure that he nearly sounded as though teeth had broken his skin.

“Poseidon…” Hades called out, the whisper growing louder. “Yes… yesssss…”

Something nudged at Poseidon in his belly, and he knew immediately what it was, reaching down and stroking it straighter. His brother’s hips bucked in response, and his legs writhed against that of the ocean god, impatient for satisfaction. Feeling the struggling beneath him aroused Poseidon further, and soon both hardened phalluses were rubbing against one another like a smaller pair of lovers.

“My brother…” Poseidon murmured, nuzzling his face against that of Hades, once again inhaling his scent. “Are you ready?”

Of course Hades had been more than ready to take his brother’s love into himself, but the question was but a small signal, warning him to brace himself. Already he could feel the moisture collecting where the two brothers touched, a trickling felt flowing down his hindquarters and forming a dark shape on the sheets. 

Though Poseidon could be calm and soothing, like the ever changing ocean waters he could become swift and violent, even in making love. It could not be helped; it was in his nature, just as it was in Hades’ nature to be fiery and tempestuous no matter the occasion. His brother’s poor attempt at reassurance minutes ago came back in his mind, tempting anger, but Hades pushed the thought aside. Presently he did not want to be angry. He wanted Poseidon, every inch of him.

Hades placed a kiss, a small yet caring one, against the lips of his fellow god. He tightened his grasp on Poseidon’s shoulders.

“I am ready.”

Poseidon’s organ, throbbing and stone-hard, plunged into the snug, hot channel, eliciting a sharp cry from his brother, both out of pain and pleasure. The heat radiating out of the body seemed to enter the ocean god through his penis, rushing upward and through all reaches of his body. He moaned through the pulsating heat and the power of the ocean in his very veins overwhelmed that fire. He gave Hades no chance to recover from the penetration and began to thrust into him like a mindless animal.

The lord of the Underworld threw his head back as he cried out his pleasure, and if any inhabitants of the realm could hear his cries, he did not care. The organ shoving into him was becoming cold as its owner’s arousal built into a vehemently ardent peak. That cool flesh against his fiery channel was simply staggering, and he heard the crackling of deathly heat crawling beneath his skin. He was almost sure his eyes had become like twin blazing embers, for he was nearly literally blinded by the raw sexual bliss.

Watching his brother in the throes of pleasure excited Poseidon almost as much as the feel of his squirming against his cool form. As his ecstasy grew, he pushed harder into the other god, faster to reach his climax. Only then would Hades be able to reach his own.

“Ohhhhh,” Hades whimpered, grasping at his brother as though he were a vanishing presence. As he endured Poseidon’s increase of speed and force, he cried out his fellow deity’s name in desperate, abandoned tones.

“Poseidon,” he mewled. “Please… I can’t bear it…”

Poseidon knew this sort of talk. Hades would insist he could not endure, but he never told his brother to stop. He muttered and shouted these words, perhaps to stroke Poseidon’s ego, or even his own for that moment when the doubtful words were proven otherwise. Indeed, every time they had made love, the words were proven wrong. Hades could always take the power of his brother’s climax; being a god, he could naturally survive it, and being his lover, it pleasured him all the more.

As Hades’ moans became ever louder, Poseidon slowed his thrusts, plunging deep and grunting each time. He cried out in his peak and the lust shot out of him and into the other god like a raging river, just as cold and just as strong.

“OHHH I CAN’T…” Hades exclaimed in what was nearly a scream, gripping his brother painfully as he convulsed against the furious, building pressure. “It’s too much, I can’t bear it!!”

As he groaned through the union of both agony and ecstasy, his brother remained inside him, never pulling out, and never refusing him a single drop. The pressure was immense, and Hades’ response grew greater, louder and brighter. Poseidon leaned forth, phallus still set inside his brother like a plug, and he rested part of his weight against the god of the dead. 

“Ahh… ahhh… too much… I can’t… I… POSEIDON! AHHHH….”

Hades in climax resembled that of a tree set aflame. His quaking frame was suddenly enveloped in a blazing light. The orange glow just beneath ash gray flesh was a dazzling sight to behold, and tears of what appeared to be molten bronze, glowing yellow from the searing heat, seeped from his ember eyes.

Steam rose where Poseidon placed gentle fingertips against the other god’s face. He observed as a peaceful, beautiful calm fell over Hades’ once tense expression. The water which had filled him just seconds ago disappeared from his body, becoming a part of the ocean again and thus part of Poseidon. The lord of the seas all but collapsed at his brother’s side, putting his arms around the still shivering form. They both listened to the soft hiss of water against heated flesh.

Once Hades’ body had cooled down to its normal temperature and he had broken from of his post-coital reverie, he pulled the bed covers over himself and Poseidon. He nuzzled his brother as he lay back down beside him, and Poseidon again embraced the other god tenderly, a tranquil sea after a chaotic storm.

“Why did you not simply tell me you came here to make love?” Hades asked, eyes shut as he lay comfortably in his brother’s embrace.

“Based on the mood in which I found you, would you have said yes?” Poseidon replied, smiling.

Perhaps his reaction was due to his sexual release, but rather than fly into another rage, Hades gave a soft chuckle and snuggled into a closer embrace.

“Thank you, my brother,” he said, placing a hand over the ocean deity’s chest and feeling the heart beating within, a steady, rumbling beat. “Thank you for the release.”

Poseidon closed his hand over that which rested on his heart.

“And thank you for obliging me.”

Hades fell asleep next to his brother, who had thankfully never forgotten how to also be his lover. Perhaps one day, the lord of the Underworld would be able to plan his rise to power again. But until then, perhaps the wait would no longer be so unpleasant.


	2. Feed Me Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light-hearted chapter involving the relationship between Poseidon and Amphitrite.

Feed Me Your Love

 

Amphitrite realizes she has become fonder of something she and her husband have in common.

She watches him one morning in their shared bed, sunlight glittering down through the waves and gently illuminating their underwater chambers. He is still asleep, and their chambers, built so that water does not enter the rooms, leaves her vision of his calm expression clear. They had made love hours before, and he had likely been doing the same hours before they reunited in this bed. Not that the titaness minded so much. Poseidon was much like his brother Zeus, but she knew his heart belonged to her and her alone. His phallus may have wandered, but his spirit remained next to her always. She kisses a full cheek and he mutters unintelligibly in his sleep.

One of the reasons Amphitrite gets along with Poseidon so well is that they understand one another’s passions. In particular, the irresistibility of food. Both of them have impeccable taste in that sense. Some of their best memories at celebrations had to do with the provided meals. Following the consumption of a meal they both greatly enjoyed, they would return home and make love.

Grinning, the titaness reaches behind her to a small container full of candies, plucks one from within, and dangles it over Poseidon’s face, close enough that he could pick up the scent. He mutters again, sensing the treat, and she drifts it over his lips. His eyes open and he smiles at her, very much awake.

“Good morning,” she says. He echoes her sentiments, but does not take the candy in his mouth. 

“Not hungry?” she asks. 

“You forget, darling,” he says regretfully. “We may both love to eat, but you are so much taller than I. I cannot eat as much as you. You would not want a husband so full he cannot move, would you?” 

Amphitrite giggles at the thought and playfully lays a hand on the god’s belly, rolling him left and right. He is slightly surprised and feels like a child in her big grasp. 

“Just one?” she asks. 

Poseidon rolls his eyes and smiles. “Alright.” 

* 

Hermes was on his elbows and knees when Poseidon crawled on top of him. In the moments leading up to this point, he considered just laying on his stomach, but part of him had a genuine concern of their combined weight leaving a permanent dip in his mattress. For a few seconds, Hermes considered moving this activity to the floor. 

“Hurry before the oil dries out,” he said slyly. 

“Do not give me reason to knock you unconscious.” 

Hermes had been in this position ever since they had begun to disrobe. Poseidon had asked him to turn away so as to not see the sea god’s unclothed appearance, but now as they began their coupling, Hermes could feel why. 

“For goodness’ sake, Poseidon,” he said as he felt his fellow god’s belly against his backside. “Does your wife ever stop feeding you?” 

“If you were married to her,” Poseidon said, blushing, “you would be the same way.”


	3. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is not only the god of the Underworld, but also of jewels and shimmering gems.

Hades was the unseen one. Before he had become god of the dead or received his helm of invisibility, he was mostly ignored by his leader and brother, Zeus. After so many years of being “invisible”, he came to appreciate the solitude. In fact, his isolation had brought certain modesty out of him, and his body, so much slighter and weaker than that of his physically powerful brothers, was hardly exposed in public. Whilst his siblings bathed together without worry, he waited until he could be alone to undress and enjoy a bath by himself.

  
The only one he would so willingly be seen unclad by was Poseidon. They had formed a trust ever since their freedom from Cronos, a bond that had elevated beyond that of brothers. Poseidon was the only one Hades would ever willingly allow taking him to bed; a feat Zeus had accomplished many times only through force. Even so, Hades would only undress before Poseidon when they were in the secrecy of either’s bed chambers.

 

Hades wore a dressing gown in a meager courtyard outside of the earthbound fortress the Olympians once called home, practicing his godly abilities when his brother wandered outside completely naked. Seeing the small display of magic, the god of the seas took a seat next to him on the cool stone ground, summer’s heat still lingering in the evening air. Leaning back, he reclined as he watched his brother’s progress.

 

With some concentration, Hades created a small, glimmering ball of green energy in his hands, allowing himself a small smile of achievement as it floated upward and dissipated. Poseidon smiled as well at the display, reveling in that rare occasion that Hades would smile at all.

 

“That looked beautiful,” he said. “What was it made of?”

 

Hades stared at the place in the air where the ball of energy had faded away. “To be honest, I’m not quite sure…”

 

Poseidon chuckled, savoring the image of how pretty his brother looked illuminated by that god-made light. He held out a hand, palm open so that Hades could take it.

 

“Come here,” he gently said. Hades complied and joined his brother on the ground, lying within each other’s hold as the stars began to peek through the dusk. The feel of his brother’s skin through the thin fabric of the gown was overwhelming Poseidon with the temptation to mate with him right there in the very courtyard, but he could wait until they were inside the privacy of the fortress, where Hades would be more inclined to make love. Until then, they could watch the stars.


	4. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades deals with Poseidon after the whole debacle of Odysseus.

Hades felt it appropriate to beg an audience with Poseidon. His poor brother had just engaged in a personal war with a human hero known as Odysseus. It ended with a blinded Cyclops and heaping handfuls of effort spent for nothing. The damnable little human had reached his home after years on the seas and was happily reunited with his wife and son. Poseidon would likely need a little consoling, whether he wanted such or not.

 

“Brother…” Hades softly called out as he approached the river Styx. Venturing out of the Underworld and finding fresher water would have been a more effective means of seeking contact, but the river leading to his domain was the quickest way.

 

“Poseidon,” the god of the dead whispered and he knelt at the river’s edge. “Please. Talk with me.”

 

He leaned over the water, regarding his reflection for a short moment before reaching downward until his lips touched the water, kissing his own image. Seconds later, he lifted his head from the surface, but the surface followed him. Joined in a kiss, the water was in the shape of a person, a man to be exact. The rippling form began to take on more features and solidified, its exterior changing into flesh and thick dark curls of auburn hair falling down its back.

 

When their lips parted, Hades was looking at Poseidon, who stepped out of the muddy river waters dry as a bone and immaculately clean. Though they had just shared a kiss, the younger god’s face was hard and angry.

 

“Brother, is there anything I can do?” Hades asked, standing up and following the younger Olympian back to the cavernous passages of the Underworld. They came to a stop at Hades’ throne room, where Poseidon, most of his anger already spent, grabbed the first thing within reach (a vase) and threw it against the wall. Hades only folded his arms and frowned.

 

“I was fond of that vase. No matter.” He waved a hand and the vase reappeared on the table, no worse for wear. Poseidon grabbed it again and threw it a second time, and once more it appeared unchanged on the table.

 

“Shall we do this until you tire of it?” Hades asked calmly. He was well aware of his brother’s temper, as the both of them were very similar in character. The fact that Poseidon was spent to the point of mere destruction of pottery made Hades wonder who or what had taken most of his anger.

 

Poseidon sat into his brother’s ebony throne with a huff and ignored Hades.

 

“Won’t you speak with me, dearest?” Hades pleaded gently, leaning over and kissing his brother’s temple. “It has been so long since our last meeting. Perhaps I may help to ease your anger.”

 

“I do not wish to be bothered with your coddling,” Poseidon snapped. “Just leave me alone!”

 

“If you wish. But you did not have to come when I called.”

 

Looking away, lips pursed, Poseidon crossed his arms and tried to ignore his older brother, but Hades would have none of it. The elder god eased himself onto Poseidon’s lap, sharing the space of the throne, and he wrapped his arms around his fellow god’s neck. Poseidon finally sighed in defeat and relaxed under his brother’s touch.

 

“It’s astounding what those feeble little insects can achieve despite all of our intervening,” he said. A slender hand cupped his face and turned him to Hades, who kissed him deeply on the lips. When their kiss broke, Hades was smiling, though his eyes read of a similar annoyance, and Poseidon knew his brother was remembering Perseus.

 

“I know exactly how you feel,” Hades replied.


	5. Joy-Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon give Hades a surprise from his ocean domain.

Poseidon took another glance at Hades as he led the older god by hand down the path. He wanted to make sure Hades was not peeking, not gathering any clues whatsoever concerning this surprise.

 “Mind the fact that I cannot see where I am going either,” Hades said, the grip of his hand showing his uncertainty as they walked over rocks and branches.

 “Another big step…” Poseidon indicated, walking over a fallen tree branch, and Hades followed as directed. “Don’t peek.”

 Hades gave an aggravated sigh. “This had most certainly better be a good surprise.”

 “It is definitely an unexpected surprise,” Poseidon answered as his brother felt sand beneath bare feet. “I will allow u to know that much.”

 Had Hades’ eyes been open, he would have rolled them.

 “There is an incline here,” the younger god said, taking his brother up the slope of some rocks. “Be careful.”

 “We are at the shore,” Hades replied, one hand covering his eyes. “What could be in the here that I have not already seen?”

 “Open your eyes and find out.”

 Smirking, Hades took away his hand and opened his eyes, looking down at the ocean from the rock ledge where he and his fellow god stood. His confusion was only brief when he realized with shock what was circling near the water’s surface.

 “Poseidon,” he said, staring incredulously at the massive shark. “… Is that what I think it is?”

 “Isn’t it beautiful?” Poseidon asked with a broad grin as he proceeded to disrobe and enter the water. The powers of the younger Olympian included control over all things of the seas, and clearly he was in no danger from the underwater predator, but Poseidon did not actually expect his brother to interact with this creature… did he??

 “I assure you it’s quite safe to join me, brother…” Poseidon said, putting a hand out as the shark passed. Hades still expected to see his brother’s hand disappear in a cloud of blood, but the animal welcomed the fingers against its rough skin. “Trust me, as long as I am here, you will not be harmed.

 “Comforting,” Hades said with a derisive sneer, and though he knew this was insane of him to do, he disrobed and carefully entered the water, keeping his eyes on those rows of white teeth and black lifeless eyes.

 “See?” the younger god said, petting the creature as though it were one of his tame horses. “Under my influence creatures of the sea are calm and unafraid of us.”

 “Unafraid??” Hades retorted. Poseidon only smiled and climbed onto the shark’s back, taken in circles for a moment as the elder god watched.

 “You are hopeless.”

 “Join me,” Poseidon replied, arm out.

 Hades’ green eyes widened. “I beg your pardon?!”

 “I told you…”

 “Yes, yes, it’s all very safe…” Hades said, rolling his eyes. The shark circled again, seemingly at ease to have Poseidon on its back, and the younger god kept his arm out in offering. Shaking his head, Hades finally took the arm and eased himself in front of his brother. Strong hands grasped his hips and reminded him that he could always trust Poseidon. With a whispered command, the shark headed out to the open sea.

 “If I am devoured, I will never speak to you again,” Hades remarked. Poseidon chuckled.

 “I understand.”

 The shark did not descend deeper into the sea, content to remain near the surface with its passengers up to their waists in the water. Hades had to admit he enjoyed riding the animal, with Poseidon holding him close, but his wariness prodded him to ask one more question.

 “Are you certain he is not hungry?”

 Poseidon smiled. “I think he’s actually a she. And yes, I am certain.”


End file.
